Le Coeur Ne Ment Pas
by Alexx30
Summary: Il a toujours été un menteur exceptionnel, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'un coeur ne ment pas. Traduction d'un OS de slythindortothecore.


Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartienne à la fabuleuse J.

=D

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'un OS de slythindortothecore

En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

=)

* * *

><p>Drago pouvait mentir à tout le monde. Que se soit ses professeurs, son père ou même Voldemort. Personne ne voyait à travers lui. Il a toujours été un menteur exceptionnel, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Il se souvenait même encore de son premier mensonge.<p>

* * *

><p>Il était quatre heure le matin de Noël de l'année 1983, Drago avait trois ans et demi. Il se faufila jusqu'en bas des escaliers en tâchant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il marchait dans la salle de dessin, où s'élevait l'arbre de Noël. Il y avait de nombreux cadeaux en dessous du sapin. Il savait que la plupart d'entre eux, si ce n'était tous, étaient pour lui. Petit Drago brûlait quasiment d'exitation, songeant à ce que renfermaient ces boîtes colorées.<p>

Aprés avoir regardé à travers tout ces incroyables cadeaux, Drago retourna se faufiler dans son lit. Même s'il ne pouvait dormir. Il était tellement éxité à l'idée de jouer avec le balai-jouet qu'il aurait !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, autour de huit heure du matin, il feint de dormir, sachant que c'était probablement Lucius ou Narcissa, vérifiant s'il était déjà réveillé.

-"Drago, chéri. Tu n'es pas encore levé ?" Demanda Narcissa à son fils.

Drago fit semblant de se réveiller et bâilla.

-"Drago, As-tu déjà ouvert tes cadeaux ?" Demanda Lucius, ne se souciant pas de parler un peu plus sévèrement que nécessaire.

Drago réalisa qu'il avait dût se tromper dans l'emballage de deux cadeaux, ou quelque chose de la sorte.

-"Non, père." Le mensonge glissa aisément de sa langue et sa mère acquiesça avant de lui sourir. Son père le regarda simplement, cherchant dans ses yeux le signe d'un quelquonque mensonge. Quand il ne trouva rien, il aquiesça aussi et sourit à son tour à son fils - ou du moins, ce qui était le plus proche d'un sourire chez Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Mais, ce que Drago avait récemment appris, c'est qu'un coeur ne ment jamais. Il pouvait mentir à n'importe qui, il le croyait, mais pas à lui même. Il avait pourtant essayé, vraiment, parcequ'il savait que c'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il devait oublier. Mentir là-dessus. Mais il ne pouvait pas, même s'il essayait hardement. Il ne pouvait échapper à la vérité. Il ne pouvait gérer ce mensonge plus longtemps. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ça.<p>

Il se dirigea vers la plus intelligente des élèves de Poudlard, assise à la table des Gryffondors. Tout les élèves dans la Grande salle le regardaient - de même que quelques de professeurs - s'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose de mauvais sur Potty, peut-être. Il marcha vers les cheveux hirsutes de la fille et la regarda droit dans ses yeux de biche, marrons.

-"Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Je ne peut pas continuer de mentir. J'ai besoin de laisser sortir la vérité." lui dit-il. Il était conscient du regard de tous dans son dos, mais il s'en moquait. Il devait laisser sortir tout ceci de sa poitrine. "C'est juste que... T'as tout foutu en l'air, Granger. Vraiment. Tout était tellement clair et simple avant, mais maintenant tu es arrivée, et tu _as _tout changé.

"Je ne me suis jamais senti mal en mentant à quelqu'un avant - Par avant, j'entends avant notre première année. Puis je t'ai rencontrée. T'as tout foutu en l'air. Tu m'as fait me sentir désolé, m'a fait ressentir de la compassion, être _soucieux_. Et puis, vers le milieux de notre troisième année - ou c'était peut-être quelque part vers le début - J'ai commencé à ressentir d'autre choses. Des papillons voltigeaient dans mon estomac quand je te voyait sourire, et toutes ces conneries de colombes-chéries de merde, tu comprends ?

"Et ensuite je savais que _vraiment_ tu foutais tout en l'air, parceque ; _C'était quoi ce bordel ?_ Moi, Drago Malefoy, sang-pur extraordinaire, fils du plus grand supporter au monde de tout anti-sang-de-bourbe était_ tombé amoureux _d'une née-moldue, Je-sais-tout extraordinaire, Hermione Granger.

"Alors, je l'ai caché. Je n'ai jamais laissé parler mon âme. Je sais que j'ai mentit à tout le monde. Je pense que personne ne l'a remarqué. Mais j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, tu sais ? J'ai mentit à _tout le monde_. Je me sentait tellement mal que maintenent je viens tout te confesser à toi, et à tout le monde dans cette salle. Je vais probablement être renier. Mais j'en ai rien a foutre, parceque - Je ne peux l'ignorer plus longtemps - Je t'aime, Granger.

"J'aime tes cheveux broussailleux, ta Je-sais-tout attitude, ton nez en bouton et les mignonnes tâches de rousseurs qui l'entoure, tes yeux marrons, ton sourire réchauffant les coeurs, mais plus que tout : J'aime que tu soit bien à tout les égards, tu montre toujours de la gentillesse, même à ceux qui ne le méritent pas du tout. Il me donne l'espoir que tu me regardera ainsi un jour. Et il me fait tomber un peu plus à chaque fois que je le vois. "

A la fin de son discours, Drago réalisa qu'il regardait ses chaussures tout en disant les dernières phrases. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy était embarrassé. Il se retourna quand il entendit quelqu'un applaudir quelques instants aprés qu'il eut fini.

Dumbledore se tenait à la grande table lui souriant tandis qu'il applaudissait. Puis MacGonagall se leva également et se joint au directeur. Peu aprés, le reste des professeurs les rejoignirent, y compris - A la surprise générale - Le professeur Rogue.

-"Aprés de tels aveux, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si le choixpeau ne vous à pas mis dans la mauvaise maison, monsieur Malefoy." Dumbledore sourit en parlant, ses yeux bleus pétillants.

* * *

><p><strong>L'HERITIER MALEFOY MENACE D'ETRE RENIER POUR AIMER L'EX PETITE-AMIE DE L'ELU ?<strong>

De : Rita Skeeter.

Aprés un rapport intérieur rapportant les mots exacts du discours de Drago Malefoy (Pour le discours précis : Regardez page sept !) envers la meilleure amie de Harry Potter (et son ex petite-amie, aussi ! Datant d'il y a peu de temps, leurs quatrième année, je suis sûre que vous vous en souvenez tous.) Hermione Granger, on ne peut que se demander si c'est véridique !

Des propres mots du jeune Drago Malefoy, il semblerait qu'il soit profondément amoureux d'une née-moldue depuis son plus jeune âge, et qu'il a gardé ce secret depuis. Je peux seulement supposer qu'il fait cela car - comme vous le savez tous -son père Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort reconnu coupable. Que ferait Lucius Malefoy s'il avait connaissance de la déclaration de son fils ?

Heureusement, j'ai eu le chance de m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de cette affaire (pour l'interview en entier : Page sept !). J'ai visité l'obscuritée, les cellules froides d'Azkaban, où les détraqueurs gardent les prisonniers avec leur aura de peur, juste pour obtenir mes cher lecteurs cette histoire, mais laissez moi vous dire : Cela en valait bien la peine !

-"Ce garçon apporte la honte sur le nom des Malefoy" cracha Mr. Malefoy, visiblement trés en colère au vu des actions de son fils. "J'ai toujours su qu'il était une pauvre excuse pour les Malefoy, mais ça..." Pendant un instant Mr. Malefoy douta de ce qu'il allait dire. "Il sera renié, c'est sûr !"

Je lui demanda s'il voulait vraiment dire cela, Drago restait tout de même son fil ! Il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel, n'est-ce pas ?

-"Bien sur que je suis sérieux là-dessus ! Vous pensez vraiment que je vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? Qu'il n'est pas important si je le laisse sortir avec ça. Il recevra ce qu'il s'en suit pour lui de toute façon."

Eh bien, il semblerait que Draco avait raison après tout. Il sera renié (page sept, les gens !) Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il dirait à Draco, s'il devrait lire ceci.

-"Tu auras ce qu'il s'en suit pour toi, ingrat morceau de m***e. Regarde mes paroles, mon garçon ! Tu aura ce qu'il s'en suit !"

Il semblerait que personne ne soutienne le jeune Drago dans son choix, car je suis sûre que l'Ordre du Phénix se méfit encore de Drago, et donc ne voudrait pas qu'il soit associé de quelque façon à Hermione.

Pour la version étendue de ce rapport, je vous réfère encore une fois à la page sept ! Et vous voudrez définitivement le lire ! En voici un aperçut : "Je vais probablement être renier. Mais j'en ai rien a f****e, parceque - Je ne peux l'ignorer plus longtemps - Je t'aime, Granger."

* * *

><p>-"Alors, tu vas faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, D ?" Théodore Nott, le seul ami de Drago pour le moment, avait attrapé la fâcheuse habitude de demander Draco de faire quelque chose pour "ça", tous les matins de la semaine passée. Cela irritait sans cesse Drago.<p>

-"Théo, peut-tu s'il te plaît la fermer, avant que je le fasse pour toi" menaça Drago. Théo rit simplement de lui, il n'avait pas peur de son ami.

-"Hé, mon pote, je ne pense pas que tu as quelque chose de plus à faire" dit Théo avec un sourir. Drago le questionna du regard. "Regarde qui vient comme ça."

Hermione Granger marchait résolument vers eux, sous les regards de toute la table des Gryffondor - Potty, et la bellette la colère se lisant sur leurs visages, et Weaselette avec un sourir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Drago, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire.

-"Malefoy, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle" commença t'elle, hésitante.

-"Alors parlons" Dit simplement Drago.

-"D'accord" répondit-elle hésitante. "Je... Je penses que je t'aime aussi... C'est juste que... Je ne te connais pas, vraiment... Alors... Hum..." Elle rougit joliment et Drago sourit.

-"C'est ok, tu pourras apprendre à me connaître plus tard" répondit-il avec un sourire béat sur le visage, avant d'abaisser ses lèvres au niveau des siennes et de l'embrasser.

Elle goûtait au paradis.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGO MALEFOY ET HERMIONE GRANGER ENSEMBLE<strong>

De : Rita Skeeter

La même source m'ayant fourni des informations sur la précédente histoire sur ces deux là, m'a informé hier sur le fait que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont maintenat officiellement ensemble ! Ma source a déclaré que le couple c'est embrassé, dans la Grande salle, et m'en a même envoyé une photo, montrant ce nouveau couple s'embrassant !

Comme vous pouvez le voir sur la photo, les deux ont l'air trés heureux l'un avec l'autre. Alors, les gens peuvent dire beaucoup de choses à leurs sujet : Mais au moins leur relation est honnête !

Je leur souhaite les meilleures chances.

* * *

><p>-"Comment as-tu fait ça ?" Demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois.<p>

-"De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda Hermione, avec un faux-air innocent.

-"Comment tu as fait faire à Skeeter une courte histoire, et plus important encore, véridique !"

-"On va dire que je connais un secret sur elle qu'elle ne voudrait pas ébruiter" Dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

-"Je pense que tu commence à prendre mes habitudes, amour" Répondit Drago avec un sourire. "Tu fais un sourire narquois et tu corrompt les gens."

-"Je n'ai pas fait de sourire narquois."

-"Tu l'as fait."

-"Non je ne l'ai pas fait."

-"Oh, tu l'as définitivement fait, amour."

-"Oh, ferme-la, Malefoy !"

-"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire ça ?"

-"C'est sournois, petit serpentard !"

Drago sourit simplement.

* * *

><p>-"Alors, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore à dit ?"<p>

-"Il va me permettre de rester dans une maison sûre cet été, donc je vais être en sécurité."

-"C'est bien ! Hermione sourit. Tu sais où tu vas rester ?"

-"Oui, c'est chez Sirius Black. Il ne veut pas me dire l'adresse, je penses."

-"Tu resteras au Square Grimmaurd cet été ? c'est génial ! J'y serais aussi probablement !"

-"Hmm, ça va probablement être le meilleur été de toute ma vie alors." Drago sourit sincèrement. "Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai presque oublié de te dire. Ma mère m'a envoyé un hiboux pour me dire qu'elle faisait en sorte que mon père ne puisse pas toucher l'argent que j'ai hérité de mon grand-père et ma grand-mère, de sorte que même quand mon père m'a renié, je vais encore être un fils de riche d'un -"

-"Drago !"

-"Désolé, amour"


End file.
